My Favorite Matsuri
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: This is a little story who sets on a typical japanese matsuri. A lovely high school couple goes there to spend the day but a certain kid bumps into them. "Can't believe you even have your sex appeal effect on little girls Sasuke-kun" (Request from Sparkeah from the DA community)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the story

**MY FAVORITE MATSURI**

.

"Mom! It hurts!" Sakura squealed as her mom tightened her obi. She just wanted to pull out her hair and scream out loud. But she couldn't. Then she would have to deal with all her annoying neighbors and it would be a real pain. She had enough leading with her obnoxious best friend Naruto.

"Of course it has to hurt! But it will be worth it my dear. Sasuke's jaw will drop to the floor once he sees you. Trust me." her mom replied with a little grin upon her lips.

Sakura sighed in defeat. Since when did she became like _that_?- Oh yeah, ever since the Uchiha had announced their relationship, her mom had completely changed. Sakura could even say that she was a different woman. She actually had started to miss the old one.

When they were alone at home making dinner together, her mother would just ask her about how was her relationship going like with Sasuke. Her mother was one who had been the harshest with her when he had left, but it looked like she had finally come to realize that his soon-to-be son in law was the man for her daughter. She would buy her more stylish clothes and seductive underwear even though Sakura insisted on her not to buy a thing.

_"I like you the way you are. I don't want you to change Sakura."_ he had said, when she had showed up using brand new clothes in one of their dates.

_"Sorry Sasuke-kun... It's just that my mom has been acting this way ever since you announced our relationship."_she had later answered, her cheeks flushing red, and kissing his cheek lightly in apology.

_"You don't have to apologize for anything babe..."_he gave her a little smile. _"I think my mom would've had a similar reaction..."_

"Finally! I'm done sweetheart." her mom said interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She shook her head from side to side to clear up her mind and then slowly turned around to face the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprised. That kimono fitted her better than she had expected. It was black with fucsia and white flowers on it. The sleeves were long and it reached her knee, using some dark blue shorts inside.

"Ok, I will leave you alone so that you can fix your hair and do your make up. Just call me if you need help with anything, ok?"

Sakura just nodded and Mebuki left the room. Sakura quickly put a big box on her desk. It was full of make up: eye shadows, eye liners, lip gloss and more. All the stuff her mother had bought her the day before after an exhausting day full of shopping there and there. _'Ok, just let's get started already!'_ she thought to herself and started her work.

"Sakura! Sasuke-kun is already here!" she heard her mom say, as Sakura finished doing her hair. She had tied up her hair in a ponytail and curled it a bit, putting the black flower on the right side of her head.

"I'm coming!" she sang and ran downstairs, grabbing her blue sandals and umbrella before leaving.

"You look gorgeous..." Sasuke muttered, but loud enough to be heard. Mebuki just smiled proudly at her daughter after listening Sasuke's compliment and Sakura's cheeks turned a bit red.

He pulled her into a soft embrace, kissing her forehead and tangled his fingers with hers.

"Shall we get going?" he asked her and then looked at Mebuki looking for permission.

"I'll be leaving my daughter in your hands. Take care of her, will you?"

"Don't worry Haruno-san." Sasuke replied giving her a comforting nod. Mebuki nodded again and they both exited the Haruno house.

Sakura felt blessed. She thanked that his boyfriend had a car. With those sandals who would've wanted to walk so much to get to the festival?- But anyway, it was official. Sakura loved Sasuke's car.

After some minutes of listening to the radio, they finally made it to Suna High School's matsuri. Naruto had known Gaara since he was little, and somehow the red-head and his sibblings (Temari and Kankuro) had managed to meet the whole gang. They had bump to each other some weeks before and had told the couple about the festival that their school would be holding. Sakura had insisted on going and Sasuke just couldn't say no to that innocent puppy face she had made.

It wasn't the first festival she had attend to but definitely the best so far. There were a lot of stands for food, games and souvenirs; and also some live performances. Sakura was dying to see the 'Clash of Bands' later on. She just hook her arm on Sasuke's and looked curiously from side to side while walking. They bought some dangos, against Sasuke's will (because we all know that the duck-butt-haired guy hates sweets), and then they looked for a sit in the little cafe that had been made in one of the classrooms.

After having some iced-tea and cookies, they finally decided to look up for the rest of their friends. They bet that Naruto had definitely dragged Hinata to the ramen shop, so they decided to go there first as they would be the easiest to find. Sasuke wrapped his left arm swiftly around Sakura's petite waist but almost lost control.

A small crying girl had bumped into Sasuke's legs and then fell to the ground, making more tears to stream down from her chocolate eyes. Sakura, who had always had a maternal instinct inside, inmediately pulled her into her arms and stroked her back.

"Hey there sweetheart... What's your name?"

"Na-naomi..." the child muttered. Her cheeks were all puffy because of all the crying but somehow had melted Sasuke's heart made of ice.

"Hey there Naomi-chan." Sakura said with a beautiful smile that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. Two adorable girls were going to drive him crazy. "And this pretty boy over here is Sasuke."

"Hi Naomi..." he muttered, patting her head with a little smile upon his lips. And if it had only been a spell, Naomi stopped crying and looked Sasuke deeply in the eyes.

"Why were you crying? Can we help you?" Sakura asked her, caressing her cheek slightly.

"I got lost and I don't know where can my parents be..." the little 5 year-old answered. But just then, little drop started to fall. Sasuke immediately carried Naomi in his arms and Sakura took out her umbrella.

"Do you want us to help you looking for her?" Sasuke asked her and the kid just nodded.

The three of them ran to an stand to get shelter from the rain and just then, Naomi's stomach growled. She blushed and Sakura just giggled. They were lucky to be in a mochi stand. Sasuke smirked and bought 6 mochi, 2 mochi for each of them. Naomi ate her sweets like a flash, later hearing Sakura's giggle again.

"Do you remember how were your parents dressed Naomi-chan?" Sakura asked her, opening her umbrella again and getting out from the stand.

"My mom was wearing a dark green kimono and my dad a blue one. Similar to Sasuke-nii's."

"Ok... I think that will help a lot. I haven't seen anyone wearing a green kimono so far."

Naomi nodded and the three started to walk. The rain wouldn't let them see clearly so it was going to be hard somehow. But after around an hour of going round and round, and looking on every stand they finally managed to see a green spot near the bathrooms.

"Mommy!" the little girl called out. The woman with the green kimono had tears in her eyes and run towards the couple.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the woman bowed in appreciation. "Naomi, don't do this to your dad or me never again, ok baby?" she hugged her daughter really tight and kissed her forehead. "We were so worried about you..." she looked up to Sasuke and Sakura and said: "Thank you so much. My apologies if my daughter was a nuisance for you..."

"Don't worry ma'am. I think it was actually fun this last hour, don't you think Naomi-chan?" Sakura told her, patting her head softly.

"Uh huh... Thank you, Sakura-nee and Sasuke-nii"

"Hn, welcome..." Sasuke replied, giving a small peck on the kid's cheek. Naomi's cheeks flushed dark red and Sakura let out a laugh.

"Can't believe you even have your sex appeal effect on little girls Sasuke-kun"

.

.

Please review! My future project will be out soon :D


End file.
